


The Star Party

by Storytelling_Sparrow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Logic | Logan Sanders, Fluff, M/M, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytelling_Sparrow/pseuds/Storytelling_Sparrow
Summary: Two soft boys go on a date!





	The Star Party

"V, where are we going?" Logan asked as he looked out the window. They had passed the city limits fifteen minutes ago.

Virgiljust shook his head and smiled. "You'll see when we get there. We should be there in about ten minutes."

Logan frowned, trying to think of what their destination could be, especially since the sun was already about to set. He pulled out his phone to try and look at the GPS but scowled when he saw that he had no service. He felt a warm hand rest on his.

"Hey. It's going to be okay, Lo. You'll like where we're going, I promise." Virgil's voice was calm and reassuring. Logan found himself relaxing as he squeezed his boyfriend's hand.

They'd only been dating a few months, but they had been an incredible few months. Virgil was sweet and smart and kind, accepting Logan for who he was without asking him to change. Even when Logan told Virgil he was asexual, he didn't leave or offer to try and 'fix him' like exes had in the past.

Instead, Virgil had smiled and hugged him. "Thank you for telling me, Lo. I want to talk about your boundaries, but I need you to promise me something, okay?" Virgil had gently pulled away and looked straight into Logan's eyes. "I want you to promise me that you'll tell me if I ever do something that makes you uncomfortable. That way I know not to do it anymore. I never want to make you feel like I'm forcing you to do anything you don't want to do." Logan had never had anyone say anything like that to him before, and it had taken every ounce of will power he'd had not to cry.

Logan was so lost in the memory that he hadn't noticed the car had stopped. He looked out and saw they were at the edge of a huge clearing. The sun had nearly set, but Logan could still make out a small crowd of people that were gathered, setting up their telescopes. He looked over at Virgil, who was grinning from ear to ear. "We're here! It's a star party!" Logan's eyes widened in realization.

"Wait... a star party? As in we're going to look at the stars?" Virgil chuckled softly. "Yeah. Out here, there's almost no light pollution so we should be able to have a great view."

Logan sat there, frozen, unable to say anything for a moment. Virgil gave him a worried look and unbuckled, leaning over towards him. "Hey, Lo, are you okay?"

Logan looked over at Virgil and smiled. "Yes, I'm great! This is going to be wonderful; I can't wait to show you all the constellations!" He unbuckled and got out of the car. Virgil did the same and grabbed the cooler and blanket from the back. The two men found a spot a good distance away from the crowd and set up.

"Hey, V... thank you for bringing me here." Logan said softly as they lay down and gazed up at the stars. "You're an amazing boyfriend." He looked over at Virgil, love in his eyes as he replied, "I'm so glad you like where we are."

"Indeed I do. Best date night ever." They spent hours lying there, cuddling while Logan pointed out the different constellations. "See those stars there? That's the winter hexagon, and there's Orion's Belt..."


End file.
